


Hallelujah

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Analysis, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyseed, kind of?, or guardian angels, playing fast and loose with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: The Deputy doesn't have a guardian angel. She has three.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my tumblr @Seedlingsinner if y'all are interested in following me, and thought I'd share it on here. I promise I'm working on some longer fics but... I did this in between. Hope you guys enjoy :)

**Jacob**  wasn’t sure if he believed in God and all that religious shit, but if it was real he was pretty sure he had a one-way ticket to the hell. Men like him didn’t deserve heaven, and that was fine by him. He hadn’t been scared to die, he’d known it was coming. The Deputy had done exactly what he’d trained her to do, like a good little soldier. He was almost  _proud._

But he’s more than a little surprised when, instead of an apocalyptic wasteland, he’s greeted with the sight of the Deputy kneeling over his body. He watches for a moment, waiting for her to grab the key from around his neck, kick his body away and go on her merry way to continue her destructive rampage. But after a few minutes she still hasn’t moved and he notices that her shoulders are shaking as she grips at the collar of his army jacket. She’s crying over him, he realises with a start, sobbing wordlessly into his chest. He feels a phantom ache in his chest that he immediately shoves away. He may be dead, but he wasn’t a sentimental fucking sap. He must have really messed her up if she’s shedding tears over his death, but then again he’s been through enough wars to know how it fucks with your emotions. 

It’s nothing but a moment of weakness, he’s absolutely positive the Deputy doesn’t really care about him one way or the other, aside from wanting him dead and all. She’s probably crying over the death of Eli, the death he’d orchestrated so  _perfectly_. She had every right to hate him, which is why he’s absolutely positive that the Deputy, his greatest achievement, isn’t weeping for him. Eventually her tears dry and she leans over him one last time to draw his eyes shut, takes his key, gets up, hoists her gun over her shoulders and walks away without glancing back. He tells himself it’s curiosity that makes him follow after her. He wants to see how his pup’ll put her training to use.

 **Faith** was a strong believer. Rachel might not have had a hope of heaven, but through Joseph, Faith had been born anew. She had atoned, she had done everything Joseph had asked, she’d been faithful! If she wasn’t going to see the new Eden then she deserved paradise, or at the very least some  _peace_. Upon waking to see her body lying broken on the ground it’s all she can do to keep from screaming out in agony. After all that he’d promised, Joseph had lied to her. There was nothing waiting for Faith, everything she’d done had been worthless. She wants nothing more than to be swallowed into the blackness, because surely that’s better than whatever  _this_  is.

But the sight of the Deputy makes her pause. She can still remember the way she’d lurched away from Faith’s outstretched hands, denying her one last comfort before she died. The Deputy had no compassion for Faith, or Rachel, or for whatever she’d become, so why, then, was she cradling her body in her arms, humming quietly as her fingers stroked through her hair? It hurts like nothing she’s ever felt before, like her very heart was being ripped from her chest, because no one, not even Joseph, had ever held her like that without some ulterior motive. 

This, this woman who’d done nothing but lead the faithful astray and ruin all that Faith had worked so hard for, was mourning for her. For the first time Faith wonders that if Joseph was wrong, did that make the Deputy and her friends right? She shouldn’t have been as shocked as she was when she spots the familiar face of her dead brother leaning against the tree on the other side of the river bank. Jacob looks at her for a moment, nods his head and returns his gaze to the Deputy, who’s laying her body down on the ground, folding her arms over her chest and leaving a single bliss flower in her hands before she takes Faith’s key and leaves. Jacob follows wordlessly, and for lack of anything better to do, Faith trails after them.

 **John**  never anticipated dying. Not like this. He was supposed to live, he was supposed to see the Collapse through and enter Eden’s Gate with his family and  _his_  Deputy by his side! Joseph had promised… He’s surprised how much it actually hurts - dying. There was no comfort, no feeling of peace or light at the end of the tunnel, just pain that both burns and consumes him. And yet he awakens all the same, not at the gates of God or in the pits of hell, but right where he fell, with the Deputy kneeling beside him. For a moment he’s consumed with rage. How  _dare_  she! Without even thinking he moves to attack her, but a hand on his shoulder stills him. 

“Don’t. She can’t see us. She doesn’t know we’re here.” John whirls around to find his oldest brother watching him, calmer and more at peace than John has ever seen him. Faith is by his side, and she offers John a sad smile before nudging her chin back in the Deputy’s direction. He turns to find her clutching his hand in both of hers, holding it against her chest, rocking back and forth as she sobs. If his heart still beat in his chest, it would have stopped the moment the Deputy leaned over and pressed a tearful kiss to his cheek. It’s agonising to watch, more painful than even dying, but John can’t tear his eyes away. He’s seen her at her most exposed, tied up in his bunker as he prepared her to reveal her soul to him, but even that doesn’t compare to the raw vulnerability of the sight before him. 

He knows, in that moment, that if she’d shown him even an ounce of that affection, that  _emotion_ , he would have followed her anywhere, Joseph and the Project be damned. He doesn’t know how or why he and his siblings have been brought back, but it doesn’t matter. All he can think of is the Deputy, _his_ Deputy, the woman who’d done her absolute best to dismantle his control over Holland Valley and make a fool of him, is  _grieving_  for him. Every pain, every agony he was forced to endure is worth it, just to see this moment. When the Deputy wipes away her tears, takes his key and makes her way towards his bunker John doesn’t even hesitate before running after her, leaving his siblings to follow. 

 **The Deputy**  doesn’t know about the three figures that watch over her. She doesn’t know that they’re with her in her lowest and darkest moments, urging her on, telling her to  _keep fighting_. It doesn’t matter where she goes, they always follow. At some point or other, each of them had tried to wander, to see what else, if anything, was out there, but they never got far before she called them home. For whatever reason, their fates are intertwined. Where the Deputy goes, so too do they. She talks to them sometimes, usually at night when she can’t sleep, haunted by the things she’s done, the lives she taken. She begs forgiveness, asks for guidance, sometimes she just reminisces of the life she used to know before everything went  _wrong_. It’s a pointless exercise, the three have long since forgiven their Deputy. She can’t hear their replies, can’t feel them as they hold her, reassuring her of her path. 

They try to protect her as best they can. The Deputy might not be able to see them, but sometimes those who wish her harm get a  _glimpse_  of three shadowy figures standing behind the Deputy, and they run as fast as they can in the opposite direction. Still, their Deputy goes through more pain than they’d like. When the Deputy falls, Jacob is there telling her how strong she is, how strong she has  _always_  been. When her confidence in herself wavers, when she starts to question whether she’s doing the right thing, Faith is whispering in her ear, reassuring the Deputy that she can’t give up on herself and that even when she doubts herself, they never do. When the Deputy can’t face herself in the mirror, when she breaks down after a particularly bad day, John holds her, reminding her over and over again that she is loved, that she is more than her past and that she deserves every ounce of happiness she’s fought to have.

Still, there’s not a lot they can do when the Deputy decides to fight. They’ve lost count of the wounds she’s sustained. Some are flesh wounds, barely enough to slow her down. There have been a few close calls - a bullet to the thigh, a knife that stabbed one too many times, a car accident and once a fever that just wouldn’t  _abate_. Each time John and Faith fret by her side while Jacob stands calmly.  _It not her time, not yet_ , he tells them, like he knows something they don’t. And he’s right. Even when it seems like she’s knocking on death door, the Deputy makes a damn near miraculous recovery each time, it’s almost like there’s someone or something out there watching out for her. But one day even their protection can’t save her. The bullet goes through her heart, followed by another, and then one more just to be sure - she’s dead before she hits the ground. The Deputy expected to go to sleep and not wake up, so she’s more than a little surprised when she opens her eyes and finds three familiar figures waiting for her, smiling eagerly. Before she can even think to speak she has three separate pairs of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

“Welcome home, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
